unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
A Boat That Traveled Across the Story
|details = The journey of Saint Brendan is a well-known story, but there's a person at the Voyager School in Sagres, who thinks it's not just a 'story.' So, he apparently wants you to investigate to confirm that. For more details, ask him in person. |step1 = /I Believe in It But.../Sagres/Student in street behind Church/ There are still many seafarers who set sail to the west after getting inspired by the story about Saint Brendan reaching the 'Land of Promise' in the sea to the west after a long voyage. Actually, I'm one of those seafarers who believe that his voyage is based on a real event. However, what I think really happened is different from what is generally said. |step2 = /Not Far Off in Seas/Sagres/Student/ ...If you read the story carefully, you'll understand this but, there's no single description hinting that Saint Brendan and the monks had set sailed for the seas far to the west. They sailed from the 'Island of Sheep' to an island to the east. After they reached the western island 'Paradise of Birds', they have reached many islands including the 'Island of Choirs.' |step3 = /Hypotheses/Sagres/Student/ There are two plausible hypotheses that can be assumed here... First, they never headed to the North Atlantic directly, but they traveled westward while making port calls at one island after another starting with the closest one to their starting port. Second, the 'Land of Promise' was not located in the sea far to the west, but in the sea not too far from Ireland. |step4 = /Last Question/Sagres/Student/ Although, there's still a remaining question. The waves are rough in the North Atlantic, and snowstorms are not uncommon between winter and spring. According to his journey story, Saint Brendan's party traveled on a small boat that uses animal hides cured with oak bark for the outer layer, but... |step5 = /If the Question is Answered/Sagres/Student/ It's very hard for me to believe that they were able to keep travelling in harsh weather conditions on such a simple boat. However, if we can answer that question, we may be able to prove that Saint Brendan's story is based on actual events. In order to confirm it, can you go speak to the Scholar in London? |step6 = /Even with Enough Preparations/London/Scholar/ The North Atlantic winter has been feared by seafarers since long ago. There's no guarantee you can survive the waves and snowstorm even with a sturdy hull and sails equipped on your ship. Although, I'm talking about ships that average seafarers will use for a voyage... It may be a good idea to speak to shipwrights in Dublin. |step7 = /From I've Understood/Dublin/Shipwright/ The boat Saint Brendan used...? From I've understood from your descriptions, it can be the animal-skin boat that has been used in this area since ancient times. According to the priest in this town, there are also records of this type of boat in books written in ancient Greece and Rome, so it's safe to say it has a quite long history. |step8 = /An Animal-skin Boat/Dublin/Shipwright/ As the name suggests, it's a type of boat with a wooden frame over which animal hides are cured and stretched on. And tallow is used to seal the places where the skins join. Some seafarers make light of it as it's not elaborately made but it's capable of sailing across seas even under harsh winter weather condition. You know why? |step9 = /Hidden Performance/Dublin/Shipwright/ It can endure high waves as flexible wood is used for its frame, and it has no problem travelling in shallow water as its draft is not very deep. Also, its animal-skin hull and the tallow on it will be even more hardened and durable while in contact with cold sea water. And the rest is up to your skills and luck. There is one at the port of this town as well, which is used as a fishing boat. |stepfinal = A Boat Made by the Old Method/Dublin/near Port Official/ According to Dublin's shipwright, with the animal-skin boat that has been used in Ireland since ancient times, you can even travel across winter seas. Since the way to build it is almost identical to what is written on Saint Brendan's journey book, it is likely that Saint Brendan used a similar type of boat for his journey. Let's investigate the boat moored at the port and report to the client. |discoXP = 310 |cardXP = 155 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/A Travelling Monk/Search/2/Appraisal/4/Latin/1/The Voyage of Saint Brendan the Abbot |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Dublin |seaarea = Northern Britain Island }}